


Matched for life

by Blurry_desolation



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullied Harry, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Severus Snape, True Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 6,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21712906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blurry_desolation/pseuds/Blurry_desolation
Summary: Set in a world where your magic is tested, in order to find your destined soulmate.Severus has been waiting for years to find his match. Will this be the year?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Draco Malfoy, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Comments: 57
Kudos: 509





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Strike A Match](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12436389) by [BlackParadise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackParadise/pseuds/BlackParadise). 



Severus sat in his suite in the dungeon, a tumbler of scotch in hand ranking letter on his lap. It was the evening before matching day and as usual, Severus was having an internal battle of emotions. At 33 years of age, Severus was now much older than those receiving results and matches. Severus could not decide whether it was better to get a match this year or to continue matchless, as he had done since he was 17.

It had been a shock for Severus on Matchday in his 6th year at Hogwarts to receive a letter reading,

> ‘Dear Severus Snape, we regret to inform you that due to the unique nature of your scoring no match was found for you.  
>  You have scored 96 which has not occurred in over 50 years. We hope that a match can be found for you in the near future.  
>  Bertha Novice,  
>  Department of magical identification and matching.’

Had been over a decade ago and still, no match had been found for Severus. With it being common knowledge that a score over 70 was rare, Severus was not surprised at the lack of a match, even after all this time.

Severus was broken out of his musings by a knock on the door. Placing the letter on the table in front of him, he strolled to the door. Standing on the other side of the door was Minerva McGonagall. Stepping aside the dark-haired man let her inside, where she made herself comfortable in her usual chair.  
“So, Severus, I see that you are worried about matching”, she stated, pointedly looking at his magic ranking letter. The letter was abruptly snatched off the table and placed face down on Severus’ lap. “I don’t know why you will not let the staff know your magical score; we all know its high so you may as well tell us.

Severus looked pained for a second before spitting out the truth, “I scored 96, ok.”

Minerva was taken aback shock clearly on her face, “Merlin, I knew it was high, but 96, wow. I can see why you have had no success finding a match.”  
==========================================================================================

Later that evening in bed, Severus sat, propped against his pillow thinking about the possibilities that may come about from tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys. I know how hard it can be to read chapter notes. I would like to say that this story IS inspired by Strike a match, a fic by BlackParadise . I have linked to it in the notes of the first chapter while labelling this work as 'inspired by'. I myself have obviously read strike a match and loved the concept. In the next few chapters, it will slowly drift in a direction that I want it to go.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how is Harry feeling the day before receiving his match letter?

Harry was lounging on his bed in Gryffindor tower along with all his sixth-year friends. Dean was on his bed, Seamus draped half on top of him. The two boys had been joined at the lips for some considerable amount of time. Harry cast a glance at the two boys before glancing at everyone else in the room. Hermione was sitting cross-legged on Ron’s bed a book on her lap, Neville was tending to a small plant on his dressing table. A thump brought Harry's attention to Ron who had just thrown a boot from his trunk, in his haste to find a missing chess piece. 

Dean and Seamus broke apart suddenly, Seamus rolling off Dean and sitting up on the bed. Everyone looked over, only to see massive tears running down Seamus’ face. Dean was the first to speak, “Hey, what’s wrong?”, The Irish wizard burst into tears, body shaking. Over the sobbing Harry heard the semi-discernible reply between sobs, “we might have to Break up!” 

The tears were running down his cheeks in rivets. Harry found himself turning away as the sobbing Irishman was enveloped by is boyfriends’ arms. While Harry had gotten somewhat used to their public displays of affection, he could only take so much without feeling ill. Because he didn't receive much affection from the Dursleys' he felt uncomfortable about physical affection. 

Harry felt like screaming in frustration. Why couldn’t he just relax around his friends? Just because he wasn’t comfortable with human touch in high emotion situations, didn’t mean that Seamus would be the same, but he just couldn’t bring himself to look at the couple. 

“If it comes to that I’ll fully support you and your match. Just know if it does happen, I’ll still love you, you don’t need to be my match for me to love you.”

Harry glanced at the two boys and suddenly a feeling he spent most of his childhood suppressing lept forward, longing. He longed for someone to hold him that way and kiss him that way. Reassure him that way. It was all he wanted; all he had ever wanted. He just hoped that the fates wouldn’t be too cruel to him tomorrow when he received his ranking and match letter.


	4. Chapter 4

In the Gryffindor common room, the sixth-year students had seated themselves in a circle. There was a pause before Seamus volunteered to go first. “Seamus Finnigan, the Ministry of Magic has analysed your results and is pleased to inform you that you have a magical score of 47. Furthermore, we are pleased to inform you that you have matched with a wizard named Dean Thomas. You will be the submissive partner”, at hearing this both Dean and Seamus lept up into each other’s arms. Dean then read the first half of his letter, “Dean Thomas the ministry of magic has analysed your results and is pleased to inform you that you have a magical score of 46.

Harry thought that it was great to see that the couple had not been broken up by the results of the testing. Ron and Hermione received similar letters. Hermione was pleased to see that she had scored a 21, high for a muggle-born. Ron scored 20 making him the dominant partner.

The next two to read their letters were informed that no match had been found for them at this time. Lavender and Parvati did not seem too bothered by this.  
Neville and Harry were last to go. Neville broke the wax ministry seal on his letter.

"Neville Longbottom, the Ministry of Magic has analysed your results and is pleased to inform you that you have a magical score of 79. Furthermore, we are pleased to inform you that you have matched with a wizard named Draco Malfoy. You will be the submissive partner”, Nev’s face fell as he finished speaking.

Instantly the whole of Gryffindor was surrounding the boy, in one massive group hug. Wen they all pulled back the timid boy was blushing, hard. Most of the students in the room thought it was from the hug. However, the sixth-year boys all knew differently. They had known for quite that Nev fancied Draco, even if he agreed that he was an arrogant asshole.  
Seamus sent a cheeky wink towards Neville who was still blushing.

Harry knew that he couldn’t put it off any longer, everyone else had read theirs.  
“Harry Potter, due to the impressive nature of your ranking it is imperative that you and your dominant bond as soon a possible. We believe that due to your score that you should bond with your dom no later than the end of this year. As you may have guessed you have a particularly high score. After analysing your blood sample, we were able to conclude that you scored 92. Your dominant mate is…”,

Harry trailed off. He then stood and ran thru the portrait hole, all while sobbing audibly. Neville picked up the letter that Harry had dropped in his haste to leave.

He said one word, “Snape.”


	5. Chapter 5

Harry found himself running blindly through the halls of Hogwarts, his face was streaked with tears. Taking all the secret passages and hidden hallways, Harry ran towards the astronomy tower. Snape! Merlin, how was Snape his match?

Breathing was becoming hard, hell, running was hard, seeing was hard. Hell, why the fuck was his life so bloody hard!

========================================================================================

Neville headed towards the door, he was stopped when Hermione called out to him from back in the circle, “Neville, give him some time.” Neville just turned and kept walking towards the portrait hole. Dean and Ron stood at the same time as Neville left the portrait hole, shaking his head. “Normally that would be the case Mione, but Harry is a highly ranked sub, he will be in Sub-shock, heck Nev might be too.” Both Dean and Ron stood up and walked quickly towards the door.

========================================================================================

Upon reaching the staff common room, Severus sat in his favourite armchair, his colleagues sitting in their respective armchairs. Opening the wax seal on his letter carefully, reading over the letter quickly. He stood, “Find Harry.” He then left the room in a flurry of black robes. The halls were dark, and the sounds of multiple footsteps all leaving the staff common room echoed through the cool hallways. One by one, teachers pealed off, each going to search different areas of the school. Suddenly Severus felt a heaviness in his chest, the feeling of Harry’s distress.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Nothing graphic but Harry attempts suicide in this chapter. I will place a summary of the events of this chapter in the chapter notes at the bottom of the page for anyone who does not wish to read the chapter

Draco was wondering the hall on the second third floor past the Charms classroom when he heard footsteps on the polished stone floors around the corner. “Where is he, Ron? He could have gone anywhere,” Draco faltered, he knew that voice, Neville Longbottom, his match. He sounded distressed, almost panicked.

Draco walked around the corner to see Neville tucked under Ron Weasley’s arm, snuggled into the taller boy’s side. Upon seeing Draco, Ron pulled Neville closer, his larger stature almost swallowing the smaller boy. Seeing his match so small and destressed made him want to swaddle the smaller boy in the warmest hug possible.

What Draco did next surprised both Ron and Neville, “Are you guys alright?” He asked with audible concern. Ron responded, “Harry is in sub shock, he matched with Snape,” beside Ron Neville let out a small whimper, “I’m scared he is going to try and hurt himself.” Then a look of recognition came over his face, “The Astronomy tower!” he tore off running in the direction of the nearest staircase, a blond and redhead quick on his heels.

++++++++++++++++++++

It was cold on the spiral staircase to the astronomy tower and Harry wrapped his arms around himself, he was nearly there. Nearly at the end. His fingernails bit into his palms, drawing blood. But he was used to that now, had been for years. The number of times that he had carved crescents into his palms throughout his life were so frequent, his hands were permanently covered with a glamour, just like the most of his body. In his distress, the glamours had been dropped and blood could be seen running down his fingers and onto the floor.

The view from the astronomy tower was beautiful, and Harry was glad that this would be the last thing he ever saw. By now Harry had reached the open viewing platform at the top of the tower. Harry stood, tears running down his face and blood dripping from his hands. Harry took a deep breath and placed one foot on the railing and began to clamber over when he heard multiple voices shout. “Harry!” turning Harry saw Ron, Neville and Malfoy? Draco was the first to speak, “Potter, Harry get down from there please” Harry knew it wasn’t a request, he could tell from Malfoy’s voice, it was an order. Part of him wanted to comply, to listen to that nagging voice in the back of his head that was telling him to listen. In that moment he was at war, not with Voldemort and the Death eaters, but with himself. Could he really believe Draco when he said that everything would be alright? Who was Draco to tell him what to do? Turning around Harry lent forward. Feet on the edge, his arms behind him on the railing, the only thing keeping him from plummeting from the ledge.

“Mr Potter, get down,” at the sound of Snape’s voice his body acted without a thought. He began to turn when his foot slipped, he let out a scream, closing his eyes. He was surprised when impact with the ground never came, only to realise that he was being hauled over the barrier by Snape, Malfoy and Ron. Once Harry was over the barrier Malfoy turned, enveloping a sobbing Neville in his arms. Harry found himself pulled into a dark warm chest, and it was there that he truly and fully broke down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draco comes across Ron and Neville looking for Harry and the three of them go looking for him. they find harry on the astronomy tower. Snape arrives at the scene and helps harry off the ledge and to safety.


	7. Chapter 7

Nor really a chapter, but I thought that I would tell you a story. So I'm scrolling through harry/severus and I'm looking for a story to read. I'm the type of person who goes straight to the description. So I'm reading descriptions, come across one that interests me, and open into find itts my own bloody story. Can you believe it!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, sorry that this was delayed. My whole country went on lockdown because of Covid-19 and I had heaps of school work to do from home. Hope you enjoy this chapter and I apologise that it is short.

Harry did not know where he was when he woke later that evening. His face was pressed into plain but soft material. Harry blushed when he realised that he was cushioned upon Snape’s chest. He felt he should move, but he could not convince his body to follow his brain.

Just then Snape moved his arm over Harry’s back making it impossible for him to move anyway. So, he let himself sink into the warmth that was Snape’s chest. Moments later sleep claimed him once again.

When he woke later, he was in bed by himself. The sheets were still slightly warm beside him, indicating that Snape had only left the bed shortly before Harry had woken. The door opened, illuminating the room. Snape stepped into the room. In his arms was a tea tray, laden with tea and small tea cakes. 

He placed the tray beside the bed. Harry startled slightly as his glasses appeared in front of his face. Reaching up Harry grasped the glasses before pushing them up his nose. It was only then that he was able to really take in the whole room. 

There was the door that Snape had just come thru on one side of the room. On the other side of the room were two doors, one he assumed led to the bathroom and the other must lead to a walk-in wardrobe.

It was when Snape handed Harry a cup of tea that Harry noticed that his hands had been healed, and only small white crescents remained. Abruptly Harry reached out for his wand in hopes of re-applying his glamours. However, Snape caught his hands before he could reach the side table. “Don’t, you don’t need to hide from me.” His voice was quiet and calm and Harry definitely felt an effect on his emotions. “Harry you are perfect the way you are. Those scars are part of who you are.” 

He was still holding Harry’s hand in his own. With the other hand, he reached for a small pot on the tea tray. “Put some of this on the scars, it will help them fade”, he said while handing over the pot. It was full of a viscous white paste. I smelled pleasant, surprisingly, as most potions and pastes made to heal were foul-smelling.

The tea was very warm, and it heated up his insides, making Harry feel relaxed and sleepy again. Snape lifted in a cover and slid into the bed beside the dark-haired teen.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologise that it is so short. I am trying to write more now. I suppose by now you have worked out that I can't do scheduled uploads. hopefully, there will be a longer chapter soon. I feel a little mean posting this but I am going to paste it anyway.

When harry woke again there was a warmth about the room indicating that the sun was rising. This time Snape was still in the bed and harry happily cuddled into his side. “Good morning Limpet”, he chuckled, while giving Harry a one-armed hug, pulling the boy classer. The black-haired boy was so incredibly comfortable. “Sir… shouldn’t we be getting up?”, Harry asked as his internal clock was telling him that he should be in class. “Firstly, call me Severus, and don’t forget its Saturday, silly.”, Harry looked taken aback for a moment before a small grin spread across his face. Being reminded that it was the weekend made Harry snuggle into Severus enjoying the warmth that radiated off his match.

* * *

The great hall was full of chatter when Harry entered with Snape by his side. In an instant, the hall became quiet, as all heads turned to the heavy doors leading into the mystical world. It was lunchtime and the hall contained almost all of Hogwarts students and staff. Just as abruptly as the chatter stopped it started again. People were so used to the random matches that could come about because of the magical matching.

Only those at the Gryffindor table kept looking on, as they had seen the shape Harry had been in when he left the common room the previous night. After making sure that he was looking okay, they returned to their meals. Rather than walking straight to the staff table as he usually did, Snape veered left towards the Gryffindor table. Upon reaching the table, he made sure that Harry was seated between Neville and Hermione before he placed a quick kiss on the top of Harry’s messy hair and then proceeded towards the staff table at the front of the hall. 

A few people spoke to Harry asking how he was. His reply was small, but he confirmed that he was feeling ok. He reached across the table towards the jug of pumpkin juice, pouring some into a goblet, then he took a sip. He jumped slightly when Neville’s arm reached around his waist in a one-armed hug. With that, he picked up a chicken drumstick and started munching.


	10. Chapter 10

The Room of Requirement was cosy, there was a roaring fire in the fireplace, and blankets covering the furniture. Draco sat comfortably in one of the, surprisingly comfortable, overstuffed couches, sipping from a cup of tea. In his other hand was this month’s copy of the International Potions Journal. He was just reaching to turn the page when the door opened, revealing his flushed boyfriend. What a serial thought, Neville - his boyfriend, his incredibly adorable boyfriend. Placing his tea and magazine down he shuffled over making room for the other boy on the couch. Neville promptly, and somehow gracefully plopped himself down next to and half on top of the amused blond. Draco couldn’t help but chuckle at his boyfriend antics. This resulted in Neville’s cheeks becoming more flushed. Suddenly the blushing boy spoke, “I missed you”, he said quietly. In response Draco wrapped his arm around the shorter boy, “me too”, he replied, leaning in to place a kiss on Neville’s forehead.

They sat in companionable silence, snuggling on the couch, basking in each other’s company. After the stressful week that they had both had it was hard to believe that they were just so very relaxed. After everything with the lead up to matching day and then the drama with Harry, it was nice to just snuggle, as Neville liked to call it. 

Suddenly the couch began to chime, more specifically Draco’s wand that had been somehow shoved in between the cushions. After silencing the offending wand Draco extracted himself from under his boyfriend blanket, standing gracefully. He held out his hand offering it to the shorter boy, “Time for dinner, cutie.” 

After entering the Great hall, the Gryffindor boy leads Draco over to his house table. Harry scooted over to make room for the two of them beside them. Draco sat down hesitantly between Harry and Neville at the Gryffindor table. He smiled when the dark-haired boy looked at him shyly. Draco decided that now was his time to end whatever was left of the feud between himself and Harry. “Harry, I would like to apologise for my behaviour, I would love to get to know you better since you are Neville’s friend and my Godfather’s,” he paused, “boyfriend?”

Harry blushed, pink flush making its way down his neck and up towards his hairline. “we haven’t really talked about what we are calling our relationship, yet. I would definitely like to get to know you better.” 

Then just for a laugh Draco stuck out his hand and pulled a face very similar to the one he had made in the entrance hall, on the first day of Hogwarts. “you’ll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than other, Potter”, Harry couldn’t help but chuckle as he replied, while reaching to enthusiastically shake Draco’s hand, “I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks.” Those around them started to laugh at the hilarity at what had just occurred.


	11. Chapter 11

Dinner was wrapping up when Snape made his way down the hall between the tables, towards Harry's location. Once he reached the smaller boy he leaned over slightly to speak to harry quietly, “go to your common room after dinner, I will be at the entrance 15 minutes before curfew to walk you to my,” he hesitated, “our rooms.” Harry agreed, his face flushed rosy at the thought of being escorted by the outwardly cold man.

Of course, Harry knew that he was not like this in private, after spending the majority of the evenings in Severus’ courters, Harry knew how kind-hearted he was to those he cared about. He had even arranged for an extra set of rooms to be added onto his for Harry. This meant that they were not hugely separated during the night something that helped with Harry’s nightmares.   
  


Harry had managed to hide is bad dreams from his dorm-mates as he had learned early on how to silence his bed-curtains, stopping any sounds he might make during the night. However, Snape had noticed that Harry did seem to sleep better around him. This is what led to the second bedroom in the Potion Master’s rooms. Harry also knew that it was so that someone was keeping an eye on him, however, he liked to believe that this was not the case.

After everyone in their little group had finished eating dinner, they all stood collectively, making their way to the Gryffindor common room. Once reaching the common room Harry sat on the floor by the couch. Hermione was snuggled up to Ron’s side, Dean and Seamus were also leaning heavily on one another on the opposite side of the couch.

They talked about classes and assignments, bouncing ideas off on another in order to get the best mark possible, this had been a practice that they picked up in the fifth year to make their essays better. It had proven to work well as they were combining ideas to writhe the best possible assignments. Harry was taking notes and they talked about Felix Felices.

“Harry you need to go,” Hermione said abruptly. Harry jumped up, grabbing his notebook while saying goodnight to is friends he headed to the portrait hole. Snape was standing outside the door waiting patiently for him to arrive.

“I’m glad that you didn’t forget me, I don’t think that the Gryffindors would appreciate me in their common room,” he chuckled. He then held out his hand allowing the shorter boy to take it. They proceeded to walk towards the dungeon and towards their rooms. Harry loved how comfortable he was around Snape, how he was so much calmer when the older man was with him, even his magic felt more relaxed. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to let me know if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes.

It only took a week for the bullying to start. It was Slytherins and Hufflepuffs, mostly but there were some students from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. After a particularly bad comment about him being “Hogwarts greatest potion-master’s whore.” He had received bad comments before but this one was the worst by far. Thankfully, it was the last period of the day, and he had no more classes for the day.

He managed to hold in his tears until he reached his and Severus’ rooms and then he broke down. All the snide and mean comments that people had said to him came flooding forward, to the front of his mind. He just wanted to forget the nasty and sometimes vicious comments.

Once in his room, Harry made his way to what Snape called his ‘nest’. It was made up of soft fluffy blankets and large pillows. For some reason Harry felt more comfortable snuggled up in the pile than anywhere else in Hogwarts, other than Severus’ arms obviously. But Harry knew that his match still had one class left for the day then one detention right after that, so there was no point in him seeking out the usually dower man. So that meant he would just have to make do with his nest.

The tears did not stop but they did slow down. Harry was not really paying that much attention to what was happening with the time. Before he knew it dinner had been and gone, and he hadn't even moved from his nest. He only realised that he had missed dinner when his stomach started to rumble, but he realised that he was too late to get dinner in the Great hall, though he was kind of happy about that as he knew that Severus would fuss over him if he showed up at dinner after crying. Realistically, Harry knew that Snape would make a fuss anyway, especially because Harry didn't tell him about any of the bullying. 

Sue him for wanting to look after himself for once. He wanted to prove his bullies wrong, he was fine on his own. Yes it was nice that Severus cared so much about him, but he just felt that he should be more independent. 

More time passed and Harry was not sure what time it was, he was still upset about what the bullies had been saying, but he was now angry as well. How dare they, make fun of him for matching with Snape. Why were they laughing, his and Severus’ bond had made history, behind to secret ministry doors, of course. The last person with such a high score was Dumbledore. 

Harry’s fuming was interrupted by the door to his room opening. How had he missed the wards shift when Snape entered their quarters? Next thing he knew, he was in the larger man's arms. He smelled faintly of potion ingredients, however the main smell clinging to his robes was treacle. “I got the house elves to bring you dinner Harry,” he whispered. 

Harry glanced up, looking at the man he had grown to admire, a small smile on his lips, however, it didn't reach his eyes. Severus had told him that he lived when Harry smiled, he said that it made his eyes light up and glisten like emeralds. 

“Harry I won't pressure you into telling me what has made you so upset, but i would like you to know that when you are ready i will be willing to listen.”


	13. Chapter 13

Harry and Severus spent every weekend together, they went on trips to Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade. This weekend they were heading to Diagon to get Harry some new clothes. Harry had asked if they could as he had no summer clothes that were actually his and not Dudley’s hand-me-downs.   
  


It was relatively quiet in the ally, which was uncommon for a Saturday morning, however, there was a wizarding market in a small wizarding settlement, much like Hogsmeade, on today. This made it slightly better for Harry and Snape as both men did not like the attention that they got from the press and other shoppers.

They walked to Madam Malkin’s to get Harry new robes. Upon entering the establishment both men approached the counter. “hello darlings, how can I help you?” Madam Malkin asked. “I would like to get some new robes, preferably some formal and some casual, in a few different colours,” Harry replied.

Harry was then ushered onto the measuring step, where the charmed measuring tape began whizzing around him, taking measurements. Once the tape was done Madam malkin showed Harry a catalogue of different styles and a flipbook of different fabrics, in various colours. Harry chose two dress robe styles and then chose the fabric. He went with a traditional black and a dark forest green in a slightly less formal style. He then chose four different informal styles in various colours.

Once this process was completed, they arranged for the robes to be delivered to Severus’ rooms at Hogwarts. After paying the two dark-haired men exited the store and made their way towards a muggle style shop, located just off Diagon Alley. 

Having grown up in Privet Drive, Harry had been exposed to many ‘fashionable’ people, meaning that he was aware of what was trendy, as well as how muggle clothing should be matched. The store had readymade outfits for witches and wizards, to try and prevent any fashion disasters as well as regular clothing racks.

Harry made a beeline towards the jeans racks, looking over the different styles. He grabbed a few that he liked the look of, including a severely ripped pair, to try on. On his way to the dressing room, he stopped at the sizable selection of muggle shirts, once again he grabbed any that he liked and continued to the changing room. During this time Severus had made his way to the menswear section and was looking through the different options from there.

While the older man was distracted by the different clothing options, Harry had been changing into one of the outfits he had picked. He then walked over to show his match the outfit. When Severus turned, he let out a low whistle, “definitely not what I would choose for myself, but it looks great on you,” he smiled. This caused a massive smile to cross Harry’s face, as his body was consumed by a warm tingly feeling. He wasn’t sure what it was, but there was something about receiving small complements from Severus that made Harry feel so happy.

After Harry had decided on the clothing he wanted, he and Severus walked to the front of the store. Before Harry had a chance to pull out his money pouch, Severus had pulled out his Gringotts card and was paying for the items, not giving Harry time to object.

After that, they walked down the ally, hands brushing lightly against one another. Once they reached Slugs and Jugs, Snape indicated that he wanted to order more supplies for his classes. He told Harry to meet him in half an hour in front of the store.   
  


Harry knew what he wanted to do with his small amount of spare time, he said goodbye to Severus and turned, walking the way they had just come from. One reaching the store he took a cautious look around making sure that there were no reporters around. One he determined that there was no one with a camera around, he stepped into the tattoo and piercing parlour.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the length (or lack thereof) of this chapter. If there are any mistakes do let me know. Also, I love hearing what you think about the story, so consider letting me know if you want, your comments are always encouraging. as you probably know I can be slow to update but comments really make me want to continue writing.   
> hope you enjoy this little update. 😊

Harry walked out of the store rubbing at his chest with one hand. While it didn’t hurt – thank goodness for healing charms – it tingled a little, and there was the slightest pressure on his chest. Harry was not entirely sure why he decided to get his left nipple pierced, but he had done it, and he had no regrets. On his way back to Slugs and Jugs apothecary he stopped at a small stall and purchased a small pendant, a Silver raven on a chain. He had looked at it earlier but was unsure if he wanted to buy it or not. But it made a good cover story so why not?

Snape was outside waiting for him when he arrived. When Harry stepped up to him, a smile that Harry knew was reserved solely for him, spread across his often-gloomy face, making Harry smile in return. “What did you get?” In response Harry showed him the pendant, that was now hanging around his neck.

Severus then asked is Harry was ready for lunch. Both men decided that it was a good time and so they walked to a small café. Once there both men took up the menu and looked through the available cooked meals. After some decision making, they ordered. Severus ordered an open steak sandwich while Harry gets an Asian style salad with beef and noodles. One they have finished eating, Harry headed up to the counter to get a slice of treacle tart, to go, because treacle tart.

Once they were back in the alley, they continued walking, looking into shops that interested them. Eventually, both men had seen all that they wanted, and all their shopping was done so they decided to leave. By now it was late afternoon and both men were quite tired, so they headed back to Hogwarts. Once back in their rooms, Severus asked if Harry wanted a nap.

Fifteen minutes later Harry was sound asleep, in Severus’ arms, hair more messy than usual and snoring lightly. 


	15. Chapter 15

Harry was sitting in the sixth-year boys’ dorms with his friends, who were all laughing or leering, good-naturedly at him. For some reason, he had told them about his new jewellery. What he didn’t expect was that two others in the room also had a nipple pierced, however, he wasn’t too surprised considering he had known Dean and Seamus for six years and they were pretty gay.

Surprisingly, Harry was much more comfortable with their closeness now. While in the past their affection had made him uncomfortable, he was now able to appreciate the bond they shared and was happy that they felt they could be themselves around others.

“So… Harry, why did you get it pierced?” Dean asked, mirth dancing in his eyes. Not really sure how to respond Harry replied, “I’m not entirely sure but I have always wanted one, plus I thought that it might be a good surprise for Sev.”

“Wait, he doesn’t know? Oh god, he will be all over you when he finds out,” Seamus chuckled, “I would know, Dean was when I had mine done.” Dean threw a pillow in Seamus’ general direction, which somehow ended in a massive play fight. Even Neville was participating, flinging pillows at Ron.

Eventually, they were interrupted by a knock on the door. Harry walked over and opened it to find a first-year, standing in the doorway. He looked a little scared so Harry smiled encouragingly at him hoping that it might provoke a response out of the younger student. The boy smiled back and finally, he spoke, “um…there is a Slytherin outside the common room looking for Neville.”

Now it was Neville’s turn to blush, he rushed out a quick thanks to the boy before saying goodbye to his friends, and then he headed down into the common room, and out the portrait hole.

They all laughed at how close Draco and Neville had become, happy that the shy boy had found a someone that he could trust to be himself around. After the matching, Harry and his dorm mates had found out how attentive Draco could be, and they absolutely loved that he was so supportive of their shy friend.

Since matching with Draco, Neville had become more outspoken and expressive outside of the dorm. Acting more like he did when around only his close friends. He was quick to smile and even made a few jokes in public. 

On top of that Draco was helping Neville to study for potions and they had all discovered that the reason that he had issues with them was because of his nervousness. Apparently, when he brewed with Draco, he made very good potions.

Harry’s thoughts were brought back to the room by a thud, and he looked up to see both Dean and Seamus on the floor. Both boys were laughing as they rolled around pausing briefly to peck at each other’s lips. “How on earth did you end up on the floor?” Harry asked, amused. “Dean was tickling me,” Seamus replied, still giggling slightly.

Harry stayed in the dorm until it was time for dinner. They all walked to the great hall, meeting Draco and Neville on the stairs. 


End file.
